


Handsy

by venturahighway



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Banter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, i FEEL like i got their accents as best as i could..., kinda cliche "walking in on your bro jerking off" kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturahighway/pseuds/venturahighway
Summary: Skwisgaar comes by to help Toki with something and ends up helping Toki with something.





	Handsy

Even after so many years, Toki only ever thought of Skwisgaar when he touched himself. Sure, there were other things that may prompt arousal, like groupies throwing themselves at him or a naked lady in a porno mag, but once his hand crept down his body, only thoughts of Skwisgaar filled his head. It wasn't even necessarily that he specifically liked to imagine his rival as the one jerking him off (although Toki did think about that plenty), but even with awareness that it was his own hand, the thought of Skwisgaar in the doorway watching was extremely arousing. And past the thought of Skwisgaar watching him for enjoyment, sometimes even watching to mock and embarrass him made him harden too. Such was the result of a complicated relationship, fueled in equal parts by awe, envy, bitterness, and obsequiousness.

 

Today was one of the countless days that Toki indulged himself, locking his bedroom door behind him and sprawling out on the bed. It was practically routine at this point, a routine that he knew the other bandmates followed, and he wanted to fit in a bit. It had been a particularly stressful rehearsal this day, and as Toki pulled his shirt off and lazily stroked his chest, he found his mind wandering to Skwisgaar scolding him at practice. It was almost funny to him; like clockwork, he would always think of the man he at once loved, admired, and resented, and sometimes, like today, the thoughts weren't even specifically sexual; Toki closed his eyes and thought of Skwisgaar's irritated grimace as he glared at him when he hit a wrong note.

 

"What do yous thinks you's doings, idiot?" the Swede had barked at him, stopping his own playing and stepping closer to Toki, just a touch more aggressive than usual. Toki couldn't remember what exactly he had said back, instead focusing intently on the memory of the minute twitches in Skwisgaar's expression; a pull of the lip, a slight raise of the eyebrow. Absorbed in thought, Toki's hand lowered, lightly trailing his index finger against the hair below his navel as he remembered what Skwisgaar said next.

 

"Maybes if you practiced a littles insteads of doings whatevers the fuck, eatings candies, I don'ts know, I wouldn't haves to scolds you likes this, hah?" Skwisgaar's brow furrowed as he had jabbed his finger towards Toki's chest. "Actuallys, maybes dat is what I will dos. Supervise yous to makes sures you amen’ts dicking arounds." Skwisgaar scoffed, turning back to his guitar and stepping out of Toki's space. In the present, Toki laughed softly at those words, that was exactly what he was doing right now, wasn't it? Dicking around?

 

Underneath his pants, he gently but firmly pressed the palm of his hand against his cock, exhaling at the feeling. He continued teasing himself just a little more before shedding his pants and underwear, wrapping his hand around his exposed erection. It wasn't like he got naked every time he wanted to jerk off, but after a tiring day, why not enjoy himself? Toki idly jerked himself with his right hand, running his other through his long silky hair, thinking of Skwisgaar's blonde hair - it was his favorite physical feature of his. Or maybe it was his eyes. Or maybe those lips... Toki felt himself getting close when suddenly, speak (or think) of the Devil -

"Hey, Toki. What ams you ups to?" The sound of Skwisgaar's clear voice accompanied by his knuckle rapping against the bedroom door made Toki jump.

 

"W-what? Nothings! I'ms, uhh... You knows... Just... Havings some gummys worms??" Toki called out nervously, frantically searching for his pants on the floor.

 

"Huh. Just what I thoughts, sees, I tolds you! Well, stops dat, because I'm heres to helps you!" Skwisgaar turned the knob and Toki nearly screamed before he remembered the door was locked.

 

Skwisgaar rattled the knob a bit. "Why's your doors lockeds?" he said, rattling it harder.

 

"Cuz... Cuz I don't needs peoples barging in heres all the times! What kinds of questions is that?" Toki cried indignantly, hurriedly hopping around as he got his pants on one leg and the other and made his way to the door, freeballing and still shirtless. He opened the door to see Skwisgaar with his brow furrowed (just as he had been imagining) and his axe in his hands like usual.

 

"Whys ams you shirtless? And sweatys? It's not even dat hots, Toki." Skwisgaar said quizzically, but before Toki could answer, Skwisgaar simply brushed him aside and entered his room, obviously not really looking for an answer.

 

"Alrights, surprise, hoorays, I'm here to helps you. Lucky yous! Grab your guitars." Skwisgaar plopped down on Toki's bed, stretching his long limbs out comfortably like it was his own. Toki closed the door and turned awkwardly to face the man, his erection still painfully hard against the rough fabric of his jeans.

 

"Um... couldn'ts this waits? I was busys..." He said timidly. "Busys? I thought you saids you was eatings candies. Does dat sound busys to yous?" Skwisgaar rolled his eyes, absentmindedly playing a blistering fast riff quietly on his guitar. Toki thought for a moment, but Skwisgaar was right. Dammit, why hadn’t he said literally anything else?

 

"Come heres, Toki. I'm in a good moods, just nailed dis killer solos… maybe a tiny bits of my skills will rubs off on yous, eh?" Skwisgaar said, patting the bed beside him. Toki walked over, limbs wooden, sitting down stiffly and crossing his legs. Skwisgaar seemed to notice his strange behavior, raising his brow at him.

 

"What's the matters? Yous actings a little weirds..." "Huh? Nothings the matters! Whys yous askings me so many questions?" Toki stammered, stretching his arms and legs out dramatically to show how completely okay he was. "Sees? I'm normals! Loosey gooseys!" What Toki forgot was just how obviously extremely hard he was.

 

Skwisgaar choked on his own saliva, unable to not notice Toki's erection. "Toki! Why didn't you just says sos?" Skwisgaar exclaimed, turning a little red.

 

"Huh?" Toki said, genuinely confused. "Looks, I'm nots goings to says it, but I can tells you was busys with somethings, alright? And it amen'ts candies eatings. Forgets it." Skwisgaar snapped as he stood up, becoming ruddier by the minute as Swedes as pale as he often did.

 

It finally clicked for Toki and he also found himself blushing. “O-oh! Skwisgaar, I’m sorrys! Waits, don’t gos!” He stood quickly as his bandmate reached the door. “I was just following routines and yous interrupts mes! D-don’t yous guys always jerks offs at this times toos?” He asked lamely.

 

“What? Nos! There ament's no jerks off schedules, Toki.” Skwisgaar turned to face the Norwegian, wide eyed in puzzlement. “Reallys?” “Nos! I means, yes!” Skwisgaar sighed deeply. “Looks, yous can dos whatevers you wants. Buts I don’t gots a lot of free times, what withs the ladies, and the guitars…”

 

“Then…” Toki’s brain was calculating at light speed, but he was mostly thinking with his dick, which was just so close to relief. “Can’t you justs… Helps me out, and then you can helps me out?” he asked.

 

An awkward silence followed, Skwisgaar well aware of what Toki meant, but in disbelief. “Ares you being serious right nows?” he said in a low voice.

 

Toki nodded furiously. “It would make things gos fasters for boths of us! It’s a good ideas, Skwisgaar!” He said, trying as hard as he could to not sound extremely desperate.

 

Skwisgaar squinted at him before sighing and shaking his head, taking his hand off of the doorknob. “Yous reaaaallys lucky I’m ins a goods moods, Toki. I’m such a good friends, you knows dat? Yous better appreciates it.” he grumbled, stalking over to his colleague, whose heart leapt in his throat. Was this really happening?

 

Toki sat back down on the bed, feeling mildly lightheaded as the Swede stood towering over him. Toki was already a bit shorter than Skwisgaar, but now he felt truly at his mercy, peering up into that blue leer. Although his erection had been waning as all this time passed, it was certainly stiff with anticipation now.

 

Skwisgaar put his hand on Toki’s chest with a surprisingly gentle touch as he leaned him back into his pillow. He fixed his bright blue eyes on Toki’s pale greyish ones, a narrow gaze meeting Toki’s wide eyed anticipation. “Sos, what does I gets out of this, hmm?” he rumbled, a projected dispassionate detachment in his voice, although if Toki were any less deliriously excited, he would’ve sensed an underlying arousal.

 

“Well… it’s only fairs if I jacks you offs toos, rights?” Toki asked, inhaling sharply as Skwisgaar’s hand brushed against his happy trail, so close yet so far.

 

“Hmm… that woulds be nice…” Skwisgaar said, lightly skimming over Toki’s erection through his pants, his eyes sparkling as he watched the Norwegian squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure.

 

Electing to ease up just a bit on the torture, Skwisgaar swiftly pulled Toki’s jeans down - to which Toki reacted by fluttering his eyes open with an “eek!” - and unceremoniously spat in his own hand, allowing his viscous saliva to hang luridly from his long tongue, revelling in the reaction from Toki, whose eyebrows shot straight up, dick twitching slightly. Skwisgaar took the man in his hand, stroking slowly as Toki squirmed, looking all around, anywhere but at the sight that was far too much for him to make sense of.

 

“Hey.” Skwisgaar’s voice was velvety and Toki used all his willpower to make eye contact, blushing furiously. “What, you don’t likes lookings at me? Am I so uglys?” Skwisgaar joked, fully aware of how hot he was.

 

“You amen’ts uglys, yous cutes, Skwisgaar!” Toki said in surprise, the sarcasm going right over his head. “Actually, I can’t looks at yous because…” Any other time, Toki might’ve had just a little bit more self control, but this was a dream; Skwisgaar knew just how to keep him right on the edge without sending him over, obviously extremely experienced in teasing, and his thoughts were more jumbled than ever, not that the bar was very high.

 

“Because whats?” Skwisgaar tightened his grip and quickened his pace slightly, leaning in to breathe hotly against Toki’s throat, eliciting a shudder before kissing him along his pale neck.

 

“Ahh… because… I thinks about this sometimes… And now it’s happenings… It’s too much…” Toki closed his eyes shut again, breathing heavily as he felt Skwisgaar’s other hand delicately running up and down his chest as he continued stroking him. “I… shouldn’t have saids that…” he murmured.

 

He was surprised to feel Skwisgaar’s lips curl into a smile against the side of his neck. “No, yous shouldn’t have, but I’s not surprised.” With that, he suddenly removed his hand and Toki inhaled sharply in response.

 

“Since this is sos specials to you, make it specials for me.” Skwisgaar said. Toki blinked his eyes open to see the Swede smirking at him slightly. “Okays… how?” Toki would’ve done just about anything this far along, God, he could already see the light at the end of the tunnel if the tunnel was getting a handjob from your bro and the light was having an amazing orgasm. What really got a guy like Skwisgaar going? What debasement and debauchery could possibly excite him?

 

“Tells me mores about when you thinks of mes.” Oh. That’s all? “Tells me all about how sexy and cool and way gooders at guitars I am.” Toki stifled a laugh, surprised by Skwisgaar’s oddly cute and tame request. Again, maybe some other time he would’ve denied him such an overt ego stroke, but with those long fingers around his dick giving him some other kind of stroke, any bitterness and resentment Toki harbored was clouded by pure admiration and obsession.

 

“Well, of course yous sexy, Skwisgaar… Yous skinny, but yous cute with your long legs and long hands and long hair…” Toki rattled off, jerking his leg when Skwisgaar resumed stroking him as reward. “Ahh, yous gots a pretty mouth, nice lips, good for suckins on things…” Toki laughed self consciously as Skwisgaar rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I thinks about your hands ands your mouths on my dick some of the times, but some of the times I knows it’s just my hands, but I still thinks about yous, lookings at me…” Toki sighed. Skwisgaar raised his eyebrows. “Reallys? Yous into some voyeur shits, Toki?” Toki shrugged. “Little bit, I guesses.”

 

“You reallys wanted this to happens, huh?” Skwisgaar smiled teasingly. “If your doors amen’ts been lockeds and I just saws yous, nakeds with yous hand on your dick, moanings ‘oh, Skwisgaar’, what would you dos, hmm?”

 

Toki blushed. “What coulds I dos? What would yous dos?” he asked.

 

Skwisgaar thought for a minute. “Good questions. Maybes it’d be the sames, I’d give you a hands, because I’m such a good friends and alls.”  He stopped his hand again, eliciting a deep sigh of frustration from Toki. “Now whats?” the Norwegian whined.

 

“I amen’ts makings you cums until you says how badass I ams at guitars.” Skwisgaar said firmly. Toki sighed again. “Oh, please, Skwisgaar…” “Don’t ‘oh please’ mes, I’ll pleases you whenever, howevers I want.” Skwisgaar said, removing his hand to stroke Toki’s cheek.

 

“Skwisgaar, yous super goods at guitars, you knows you are!” “I dos. But I wants to hears you says it.” “Yous so good, Skwisgaar… yous the best…” The Swede returned his hand but only lightly ran his fingers up and down Toki’s shaft in teasing, making him moan.

 

“Yous amazing… Yous the fastest guitars alive… And… and…” Toki closed his eyes again. Even though Skwisgaar was barely touching him, he was about to burst anyways. “Yous way, way gooders than mes, Skwisgaar. Yous aboves me, and… and… I want you to… oh, fuck me!”

 

He came suddenly against his stomach with a gasp when Skwisgaar rubbed his thumb against his head, the abruptness making the Swede laugh. “Wow, I knows I’m goods, but…”

 

Toki shivered as Skwisgaar continued stroking him slowly, the feeling close to unbearable, but still within the realm of intense pleasure. Finally when he stopped, Toki slumped back into the bed, covering his face with his arms with a deep sigh.

 

“Hey.” Skwisgaar tapped Toki on the arm, causing him to shift so he peered out at him with one eye. “Now you gots to does somethings I really, really wants.”

 

Toki sat up. “Oh! Of course.” he said, reaching out between Skwisgaar’s legs, but was surprised to be met with a gentle swat.

 

“Nos, Toki. Somethings I _really_ wants.” Skwisgaar said with a very serious expression. Toki tilted his head, confused, and just a tiny bit scared.

 

“What is dats?” he asked slowly. Skwisgaar held his gaze sternly for a moment before breaking into the most shit eating "gotcha" grin.

 

“I really wants you to practice your guitars. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> what's up... i remember when i started writing on AO3 i wanted to keep it very separate from my tumblr and like 'people who know me' cuz it seemed embarrassing lol but tbh i'm an adult and i'm gonna do whatever i want, i think if you can take a guess at who i am you're probably right LOL
> 
> anyway i only started making smut content like last year and i feel like you can reaally tell what kinds of cliches and "kinks" i'm into (spoiler alert it's literally just pure vanilla good times and palling around) so i'm sorry if they all start to sound the same i just... love vanilla
> 
> i hope you like this!! pls leave feedback it means everything to me :')
> 
> (sidebar i feel like i'm really bad with titles, if anyone has any comments on that that would be helpful probably)


End file.
